black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiril Clockworker
Kiril Clockworker was a clockworker of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the fiancé of Elluka Chirclatia, and the older brother of Irina. Created by Seth Twiright, Kiril became an artisan for the Clockworker Family. After Elluka cured him of his Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, the two became engaged and lived happily together with Irina for a time. History Early History Created around the BT 020s by Seth Twiright, Kiril became part of the Clockworker Family as a music box craftsman and lived in Lighwatch, gaining fame as the "Clockworker." At some point, Kiril realized he suffered from Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and began resisting his urges to commit malicious deeds against others. Later on, his family received a second Ghoul Child, Irina. As the girl grew up, she began assisting her brother in creating music boxes in his work. Sometime during the first decade in the Evillious Calendar, Kiril met the local priestess, Elluka Chirclatia, and he fell in love with her, the priestess curing him of his HER symptoms. When Elluka was expelled from the temple for misconduct, Kiril accepted her as his assistant and they began living together, the two became engaged. Afterward, to express his wish for a happy future for them all, Kiril crafted a music box that played the Clockwork Lullaby's melody, which he gave as a gift to his fiancée and little sister. Personality and Traits Despite being a HER, Kiril was a kind and optimistic man, well regarded by his peers and caring for his family. Resisting his malicious impulses until eventually being cured of his condition, Kiril hoped for the salvation of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and believed in the good intentions of those around him, such as trusting Seth Twiright's intentions and believing his sister Irina was different from other Ghoul Children. Similarly, after Levianta's destruction, he dedicated himself to atoning for his role in it by helping the world with his karmic music boxes. He seemed to develop a fascination with the fate of the world and a fondness towards many of its inhabitants, particularly at the world's end. Despite this, Kiril was aware of his dark past as a Ghoul Child and the common tendency for others of his kind to cause havoc. He himself allegedly rampaged through Levianta in his bid to revive Elluka, and displayed a seemingly vengeful side towards his sister and, later, Levia after his beloved's death. Despite this, unlike most HERs Kiril had the capacity to forgive, still regarding Irina as his beloved sister and even forgiving Levia after Elluka was returned to him. In addition, Kiril showed a stubborn streak after Elluka's death in regards to TALOS' attempts to control him, as well as a pragmatism in keeping a gun on hand in case of intruders. Skills and Abilities Gifted with strong magical potential, Kiril was able to perform the powerful Clockwork Secret Art and use it rejuvenate aged magical devices. Being a clockworker, he was similarly skilled in creating and maintaining magic tools. His skill also extended to being a general artisan, becoming well known among his peers for the music boxes he crafted; after the Catastrophe he began making music boxes which themselves could serve magical tools, through which Kiril was able to monitor the fate of the world around him. Being a clone of Seth Twiright, Kiril shared Seth's impressive intellect; at the same time, he shared the scientist's poor eyesight and needed to wear glasses. However, unlike the scientist and his fellow clone Pale, Kiril had the willpower to resist his darker nature as a HER. He was also one of the few humans capable of hearing the voices of Levia and Behemo from within the Sin ark, allowing him to communicate with the twin gods; he also, having the DNA of one of its crew members, was one of the few people that could use the technology of the Sin. Following the Catastrophe, Kiril somehow gained all of Seth's memories and employed the knowledge he used to great effect. Due to his unique experience, Kiril was able to exist in Angolmois for hundreds of years as he worked. Relationships Elluka Chirclatia: Kiril's fiancée. Coming to love Elluka deeply, as well as owing to her his being cured of HER, Kiril cared for and trusted Elluka enough for the two of them to work together in his shop after her expulsion. Kiril was thrown into a despair after Elluka's death and desperate to get her back; similarly, after the Catastrophe his rage at Levia was only cooled after Elluka was returned to him, and the two lived happily together once more. Irina Clockworker: Kiril's little sister. Kiril loved and trusted Irina, believing her to be different from others of their kind and not able to succumb to the malice of other Ghoul Children. After her murder of Elluka, Kiril realized her true nature and was inconsolable, questioning the legitimacy of her candidacy to save the kingdom, and even attempted to kill her sometime after the event. Despite this, Kiril returned to loving her and continually monitored her fate, saddened by the incomplete nature of her "salvation" in the end. Levia: A god who impersonated Kiril's fiancée. As Levia initially tricked Kiril into believing she was his beloved Elluka and caused him to facilitate the Levianta Catastrophe, Kiril was embittered towards Levia and filled with overflowing rage when he learned that she had incarnated into Elluka's body. After being reunited with Elluka and watching Levia regain her humanity as "Elluka Clockworker", Kiril's feelings towards her softened considerably. Seth Twiright: Kiril's creator. Kiril originally believed that Seth was a Ghoul Child such as himself, and trusted the passionate director of Project 'Ma' as one of the few Ghoul Children to not cause destruction in Levianta. Following the death of his beloved and watching his HER sister be given the crown for the country, the clockworker reluctantly began to believe that even his motives were suspect. After gaining Seth's memories, Kiril used his knowledge for his own purposes. TALOS: Kiril's later partner. Kiril had a partnership with TALOS that began from his own stubbornness and resistance to being controlled by him, but which later turned warmer. The two exchanged e-mails and Kiril accepted his help with the construction of his karmic music boxes, as well as being genuinely grateful to the god for returning Elluka to him. By the end of the world the two were on good terms, although Kiril realized that Sickle was as of yet still hiding things from him. Trivia * The name Kiril is a Slavic derivative of the Greek name Kyrillos, meaning "lordly" or "masterful"; Levianta, his native country, is inspired by Russia. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Ghoul Children Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Clockworker Family Category:Levianta